


A Smith and Heyes Family Reunion

by Cassius Irvine (Floris_Oren)



Category: Alias Smith and Jones, The A-Team
Genre: Cross over where the A-Team was an Alpha Team for the Union, Hannibal Smith is Heyes Uncle, Heyes and Kid are not related, Lots of slash, M/M, Slash, Though probably nothing too explicit, Though there doesn't look like one from these tags, Train robberys, Wild West, so AU, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Cassius%20Irvine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Heyes meets one of the best card sharks he’s ever played against, he never thought he’d meet up with his most favorite Uncle, Hannibal Smith, the man he’s named after. Everyone else is just along for the ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - This is our Stop

**Author's Note:**

> So....this is cross over between the A-Team and Alias Smith and Jones. I came up with this a while ago and just didn't get around to writing it until someone on TUMBLR told me too so there. 
> 
> On a Historical Note - I with not use the N-word in here at all. While I do think it is historical and all that stuff I just do not feel at all comfortable doing so. I will probably touch on the racism of the times (though I don't personally acknowledge it myself) but my job as a writer is to be as accurate as I can. Thankfully the West was far less racist than the southern states and since most of it were Territory's anyway I think I can get away with ignoring it a bit and just mentioning it here or there. I didn't realize I'd have to deal with it until I remember that BA is Black. So yeah. 
> 
> Either way. Please enjoy. 
> 
> Oh. And I kinda started this off like an Episode of AS&J. Just in case it reads weird to anyone who hasn't seen that tv show.

The Conductor is gone; he jumped and now the train is without a driver and going far faster than it should. The end of the line is coming up fast and Heyes almost looses his hat when he pokes his head out to see the impending danger.

 

“Get back!” Face yelled. He pulled Heyes back just as a branch swiped at the place where the man’s head had been. Heyes shot Face a semi-nervous smile.

 

“Thanks,”

 

“No problem.” Face replies. Then he carefully takes the place where Heyes had been. “There’s a track switch, if we hit it right it should get the train onto that other track.” Face yells. Heyes is beside him in an instant.

 

“There is only one way to do that.” Heyes yelled back.

 

“Murdock went to try and stop the train manually but I doubt it’ll work. Let’s change tracks.” Face told him. Heyes nodded. Usually the one giving the orders but he didn’t mind being directed by the Lieutenant since Face never made his orders sound like orders.

 

The switch is coming up quick. Heyes figured that Kid could have shot it. But the Kid is not here and Face has jumped out of the car and lands a few feet away on the grassy knoll. Heyes curses and follows. No way will he let his favorite Uncle’s men be out there alone. He lands on some semi-soft terrain. He’s up and running for the switch with Face right behind him.

 

“Hurry! Before its too late!” Face called. Heyes got there first and flipped it. The tracks gave a large squeal as it changes over. The train takes the sharp turn back towards the prairie. Face can only hope that Murdock can stop it.

 

It leaves them far behind. They catch a glimpse of Hannibal punching Lynch out but that’s it before they’re left in the trains dust.

 

“Where was it that Hannibal said for us to meet up if we got separated?” Heyes asked. He swipes sweat off his brow as Face glints into the sun in the direction the train went.

 

“Demon’s Run.” Face replied. Heyes cringes.

 

“What’s wrong?” Face turns to Heyes. The younger man shrugs.

 

“Nothing, only it’s mostly desert.” Heyes mutters.

 

“I know. We’ll be fine. We know a good way in. All we need are horses and supplies.” Face clapped Heyes on the shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry. Hannibal will look after Kid,” he smiled.

 

Heyes rolls his eyes. “We don’t need to be baby sat.”

 

“You’re hilarious.” Face chuckles and then grows serious. “Wait a second, only one of us had to jump off to change the tracks, why’d you come after me?” he questioned.

 

“Hannibal would have killed me.” Heyes looked away, somewhat awkwardly.

 

“What…?”

 

“I saw you guys…in the alley…last night…” Heyes admitted.

 

Face blinked. To his credit he didn’t flush.

 

“And…ah…is that…?”

 

“What? Oh hell no!” Heyes held his hands up in the universal unarmed motion. “the Kid and I are…kinda like what you and Uncle are so…who am I to judge? Right?”

 

Face relaxed. Heyes hadn’t noticed how he’d stiffened up until the man let loose a huff of breath. “Thank you.” Face said, in a way that made Heyes feel as if the man meant it.

 

“Not a problem. Now, let’s get to the nearest town and barter us some horses. What do we have on us…?” Heyes launched into planning mode. Face could see the same glint in his eyes as he saw in Hannibal’s and couldn’t help but let the man lead him a bit.

 

They pulled their money and somehow came up with a hundred and fifty dollars. Heyes smiled. “How about you hold onto it? seeing as how Uncle made you the money man and all.”

 

“Oh…that…” Face laughed a bit. “I’m not called Faceman for nothing you know.”

 

Heyes nodded. He did know. But he didn’t say anything further on the subject.


	2. meeting Face to Heyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face meets up with Murdock, then meets with the Sheriff, and then the Devil's Hole Gang and somehow gets out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some things about this story. I hope it's still interesting.  
> I kinda apologize for all the Confederate bashing. I know there are still people who believe in their ideology, but the Union won and the A-Team is part of the Union so I pretty much had to lay any sympathy for the Confederate's to rest. *shrugs* Still, I don't think it ruin's the story but I still had to give back story and establish the A-Team.

It’s the first week of his job and he’s all ready taken down a gang of outlaws and collected the bounty on the Rudderman Gang. These bandits had it coming; what with all the murder and kidnapping that got them to the gallows. Murdock stands outside the saloon while a crowd gathers and the Judge reads the charges of the five men. George Rudderman is glaring at him.

 

Murdock didn’t think for a second that the Jury would actually give them the death penalty. Their lawyer had done a good job of blowing holes through the Prosecution’s case. But, the Jury was comprised of family to the Victims that Rudderman and his boys had disposed of in inhuman fashion. Murdock really couldn’t blame them for it. He’d have done the same. He’s sure; if someone messed with his family.

 

He doesn’t look away as the lever is pulled and all three men plunge to their deaths. All of their necks break. Good. He hated it when men hung in mid air until they suffocated because the noose hadn’t been place right. There’s a right way and a wrong way to it; sadly, sometimes, the Executioner did it the wrong way if the crimes were grisly. Such as killing a child or raping and then murdering a woman savagely.

 

The crowd let out a cheer and it was practically a party; some men went to the saloon, families to the restaurant and others to the hardware store where they’d gossip. No one made a move to take the five outlaws off the gallows. Murdock guessed they’d stay there until the next day just to show other outlaws that had idea’s to not mess with this town.

 

He’d have to telegraph the Colonel ASAP.

 

Murdock turned and decided to join the men in the saloon; a lively tune is being played on the piano and everyone is talking about the Rudderman Gang. Only, what they don’t know is that they could be in for a load more trouble. Murdock frown’s as he order’s a beer. He takes it to an unused table at the back of the saloon and stares at it.

 

George was only one half of a duo. He and his twin, Flim-Flam Freddy, usually worked together. About a month ago Flim-Flam was arrested and in prison after being prosecuted successfully on bank robbery charges. Flim-Flam was the brains behind the Rudderman operation. But, after he’d been carted off, George was in charge of the gang.

 

Now that they hung dead Flim-Flam would surely come looking for those who did the deed. Especially him. “Howling Mad” Murdock; otherwise known as Pasadena Murdock when not in Military Dress.

 

Still, the next case awaited and all he could really do is warn the Sheriff before he left town to track down the next bunch of outlaws that threatened innocent people, and banks. Mostly the Banks got the worst of it. Which is why they employed Bannerman Detective Agency to take the big one’s down.

 

And at the top of their list is Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes. Two of the West’s most famous outlaws; mostly because they didn’t kidnap people, they didn’t murder people, and they only stole from VERY rich people. People who could afford it. Murdock always thought that the Colonel’s Nephew was lost, or dead, and never thought twice about it when the Colonel would tell stories about his nephew before the War.

 

But, he was alive and Murdock had a decision to make.

 

He could take the man in because that was his job; or, he could keep to his loyalties and inform the Colonel when he did find Heyes. As far as Murdock knew, Heyes is the only member of the Colonel’s family to survive. He and Kid Curry had run off when the Confederate’s attacked their farm. The whole family was slain except for the two boys. No one heard or seen hide nor hair of them, until, they became big names in the Wyoming, New Mexico, Nevada and Colorado Territories.

 

The Colonel always dismissed it the possibility though Murdock saw the hope in his eyes. He sipped at his beer. It was almost warm but he didn’t care. The least he could do was find out if this Hannibal Heyes is the boy the Colonel told them stories about when they were bogged down by the enemy in heavy rain and had to wait for their moment to attack.

 

Murdock went to finish his beer when a shadow fell over his table and he was rudely pulled away from his private musings. He glared up at the man only to see that it is his very best friend, Templeton ‘Faceman’ Peck. Fist Lieutenant of the Union Army. He’s dressed in a dark suit. It isn’t anything too fancy nor is it out of date and old. He’s blended the style to something that belongs in the middle. Which makes him a target for con men, not so much for thugs.

 

“Mr. Murdock,” Face smiles, “I hadn’t thought to run into you all the way out here in Wyoming,” he sits down at the table. He has a fresh beer for Murdock who smiles and gladly takes it.

 

“I wasn’t expecting it either,” Murdock looks around the saloon to see if anyone is watching them. It’s common knowledge that the A-Team is a rouge Union Special Forces Team that were sent into the middle of the Confederate’s to mess up their plans in the hopes of the Union winning the War. The only problem is that the charges against them happened after the War was settled and the Union won. They’d emerged from Enemy territory too late for the news to have reached them and so their actions were considered as treason against the United States Government.

 

Hence why they took to the West where they could hopefully survive until they found a way to prove their orders and actions happened before the War ended and be pardoned. This idea wasn’t going to hold out for long but they hadn’t another choice.

 

Murdock had to wonder at his luck; he would have been with the Team if it wasn’t for getting a bullet in the leg which had him in a field hospital when the team had been issued their orders.

 

“So, I hear you have a new job.” Face said. He too had been thinking. Quite the same, and opposite, thoughts to Murdock’s, and sometimes, Face joke that they were psychically connected. And maybe they were. Murdock seemed to have a keen sense of what was bothering Face.

 

Which, something definitely was.

 

“What happened?” Murdock questioned. Face did not like being separated from the Colonel and Sargent. He liked to think that trouble found them when they were alone than when they were together. Murdock hadn’t gotten a telegram from Face in a very long time and so hadn’t an idea about what was going on in his, or the other’s, lives.

 

“Nothing. Yet. Only we ran into Flim-Flam about a week ago. When the trial was going strong. I have to say that I kinda lied. I knew you were here. I came here hoping you hadn’t left yet.”

 

“You didn’t lie,” Murdock replied, he had been about to use Face’s nickname but had stopped himself just in time. The A-Team was another subject this town liked to talk about and he couldn’t out Faceman like that.

 

“Well, he probably on his way here. News of his brother’s death will reach him eventually and when it does this town has to be ready for it.” Face explained.

 

“I know.” Murdock nodded. “I had the exact same thoughts.”

 

“Are you going to tell the Sherriff or Mayor?” Face asked. Frowning heavily. He and Murdock sipped their beers as they thought about Sheriff Troy and Mayor Malcolm. Neither men would listen to outsiders who had just drifted to the town. Even if Murdock had a Bannerman ID and worked with the Law regularly; both would laugh him off. They wouldn’t listen to Face either because while he probably could come off as an Agent it was far too easy to check his credential’s when there was an actual office in town.

 

“I don’t think that’s gonna work.” Murdock shrugged.

 

“Is there an alternate justice system in this town?” Face asked.

 

Murdock cocked his head to the side. A few tables over a group of men are playing cards. They aren’t loud, and no one man is winning over the others. And yet Murdock is pretty sure that the Colonel’s Nephew is part of that group. A Mexican man is in the lead when he calls for a show of hands. Big Jim Santana and the Devil’s Hole gang is the alternate Justice System.

 

“I guess you could talk to them.” Murdock replied.

 

Face shook his head, he hadn’t even glance back to the group. Murdock looked away just in time when a young man who wore a black hat looked up and at him. He acted as if he was ignoring everything around him except for Face. Who slouched a little and hoped that he looked like a man down on his luck.

 

“The Devil’s Hole Gang is mighty powerful up in these parts.” Murdock muttered. The young man in the black hat was distracted by his blonde friend, of which, Murdock is glad to see.

 

“That’d be a bad idea. They’d recognize me if given enough time and I’ve got a twenty thousand dollar bounty on my head. If Roderick Decker got hold of any word of me being here you know he’ll high tail it from Georgia.” Face shook his head.

 

“Fine. I’ll talk to them.” Murdock decided. He hated it when Face couldn’t ask him to do something. He felt it had to do with the Colonel teaching Face how to be a leader. It always had something to do with not asking other people to do something you first weren’t willing to do yourself. Or something along those lines. Truthfully Murdock didn’t pay much attention.

 

“You were about to get another bar, weren’t you?” Murdock asked. He still had his Captain bars. He remembered the day he was awarded them. He’d been assigned to Colonel Hannibal Smith’s team right after. Faceman was practically brand new but he got them what they needed and B.A. worked hard for his rank.

 

“I cant’ guarantee they’d do anything about it.” Murdock muttered. Face didn’t bat an eye at him.

 

“I don’t know much about them, really.” Face admitted. “But I’ll see what I can do with the Sheriff and if that fails then you can talk to them.”

 

Murdock finished his beer. “Sure.” And with that Face tipped his hat as his friend and left; Murdock waited five minutes before leaving as well.

 

He did not miss the gaze of the young man from under the brim of a black hat.

 

**_0000_ **

****

“Did you know those guys?” Kid asked. He hadn’t missed the way his partner eyed two men who sat three or four tables away from the poker game the gang had going. Big Jim was far too distracted to notice the two gabbing. Kid wasn’t surprised that Heyes noticed them. He had a sixth sense for when trouble was encroaching. He was usually their first clue that something was about go down.

 

“No.” Heyes muttered. But he glared at his cards all the same.

 

**_0000_ **

****

“Sheriff, please listen to me….” Face tried. He’d given the fake name of Benjamin Farms. He was supposed to be a reporter for the L.A. Times. Only, that had got him no where fast and the Sheriff was ushering him out the door. It’s time like these when Face really wished he could pull rank and get the Sheriff to listen to him. Even a First Lieutenant’s Rank would garner him some sort of respect.

 

The door is shut firmly behind him. The Sheriff uttering curses and laughing at Face’s story about Flim-Flam escaping prison and riding for this, very, town where his brother had met his maker.

 

“I take it you failed, at whatever you were trying to do…” the voice was not familiar. Face steeled himself before turning. The man he met is lean, dark hair and eyes. He wears a black hat and a dark blue jacket over brown clothes. They’re a bit worse for wear. Face snorts and rolls his eyes. _You’re a reporter for God’s Sake_ , he reminds himself, _act like one._

 

“Benjamin Farms, and you are?” Face asked as he held out a hand. He, unlike some other men, didn’t wear his gun where people could see it. His revolver is hidden, but he could pull it if he wanted. He watches the man look for his gun, and probably seeing an outline or something of it but Face acts as if it’s the worlds best kept secret all the same.

 

“Hannibal Heyes.” The man replies. Then a second man steps out from an alleyway behind Heyes. Face is sure the Murdock hadn’t the time to talk to the gang like they had planned. So they must have noticed him and followed when they got the chance.

 

“And your friend?” Face questioned and let his hand slowly lower to his side.

 

“Kid Curry.” Heyes responded. Face gave a polite nod. He cursed inwardly though. He wasn’t stupid, he knew another con man when he saw one, and no way in hell could he out draw Kid Curry. He was fast, but not that fast. Kid would have the business end of his gun on him faster than Face wanted to admit. Even to himself; much less to the Colonel.

 

“Can I help you gentleman with something?” Face asked. Hoping to get this thing going in the right direction before Heyes and Curry cottoned on to this ridiculous plan. Face wasn’t at all sure if he could trust the gang to protect the town if the gang’s interest didn’t lie in that direction.

 

“What’s your problem with the Sheriff?” Heyes asked boldly. Face glanced at the window but the blinds were pulled, all the same he straightened his tie nervously, as if he didn’t want anyone to listen to their conversation. Curry waved him over to the alleyway. It was a dead end and he was on the inside. Maybe he could take them in a fistfight but he didn’t want too. Instead, he decided, he’d talk himself out and deal with the consequences later.

 

Curry and Heyes watched him carefully, Face made sure to keep his hands where they could be seen at all times; lest he catch a bullet for his troubles.

 

“Flim-Flam Freddy is going to decimate this town and everyone in it if someone doesn’t catch him before he can enact his revenge.” Face explained. “I have it on good authority that once he finds out his brother, and only family, is dead, he’ll make sure to wipe this town off the map.”

 

“And we should care because?” Curry asked.

 

“Isn’t this town closest to your hide out?” Face didn’t bat an eye as the words came to him. “You need this town to get supplies. You probably pay the Sheriff off so that he doesn’t look for you guys too hard. If Fred Rudderman and the rest of his gang destroys this town than he may as well have taken the Devil’s Hole Gang with it.”

 

Curry and Heyes thought about it for a second; “He does have a point.” Curry conceded though Face could see that Heyes was having a harder time of it.

 

“I suppose.” He finally muttered.

 

“I’m leaving soon, I just thought I aught to warn somebody. So take it or leave it,” Face pulled his jacket straight and then stepped around the two. He ignored the fact that the rest of the gang had also gathered and he walked past them. His horse was all ready saddled and waiting for him. He caught sight of Murdock and gave him a bit of a nod. Only enough for the Captain to see and acknowledge that he need not go through with their former plan since Heyes and Curry had confronted him instead.

 

Face rode out, he didn’t even bother to look back.

 

**_0000_ **

 

“Who do you think he really is?” Curry asked when the gang joined them. Heyes had just finished giving the boys the low down. Big Jim watched the man ride out and then his beady, black eyes swept to the man that Farms had acknowledged. The man turned away without meeting Jim’s eyes.

 

“I don’t think he was a reporter at all.” Heyes sighs. “he looked familiar though I can’t place where I’ve seen him.”

 

“He must be one of the unlucky one’s.” Kid agrees. Out of the whole gang only he and Heyes had been able to keep their faces off their wanted posters. The rest of the gang weren’t so lucky but they seemed to like the lime light when it hit them.

 

“Follow that Farms fellow, Kyle,” Jim ordered.

 

“Okay.” Kyle gave a swift salute, with the wrong hand, and then hurried off to get his horse.

 

“What do you think?” Jim asked Lom who slowly chewed on some Tobacco. Lom spat it onto the boardwalk before replying.

 

“I don’t know, but maybe we should look into Freddy’s ware’a’bouts.” Lom shrugged. He didn’t seem worried. It was unusual for Gangs to have a tussle every once in a while. Still, this town had been good to them and they couldn’t very well turn their back’s on it.

 

“All right.” Jim gave that job to Wheat who looked a bit disgruntled about Kyle following the “reporter from California” on his own. But he went and did it anyway.

 

“The rest of us are going to stick around and learn what we can.” Jim told the rest. Kid and Heyes knew that mostly meant hanging out at the Saloon. Though, Heyes had a thought, the Mayor’s office may know a thing or two on a more official level.

 

They hung back and when the rest had disappeared into the still very crowded saloon, the two headed off for Town Hall.

 

 

 


End file.
